


Loss

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Aziraphale gets a call from Crowley to get to his apartment, Aziraphale finds him in a position that no one wants to be in.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McRaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Утрата](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310076) by [HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss)



> Features a miscarriage so please, please don't read if this bothers you

Aziraphale picks up the phone and puts it against his ear, "Hello?" 

"...Aziraphale." 

Aziraphale felt his eyes widen at the pained voice, "Crowley? Is that you?" 

"Huh..." Crowley moaned slightly, "Erm, I- Something's wrong." 

"Where are you?" asked Aziraphale worriedly. 

"Home." 

"I'm on my way."   
Luckily, Aziraphale knew exactly where Crowley lived and managed to materialize outside of the flat. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door before entering, he was polite after all. The angel opened the door and stepped inside of Crowley's apartment. 

 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called out. He opened his ears to hear out for Crowley. He glanced around the main room to Crowley's flat. He approached the table and saw blood on Crowley's seat. He gulped and called Crowley's name out again. He ran down to the other side, and saw the bathroom door open. He slowly peered around the corner and saw Crowley huddled against the bath, gripping it tightly. 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale called out quietly, crouching beside the pale demon. He put a hand on him and could feel Crowley shiver underneath his touch. 

"...angel...?" 

"It's me." Aziraphale whispered. He put a hand on Crowley's shoulder and tried to turn him over. He paled as he saw the streak of blood on the bathroom floor. He helped Crowley to lean against the bathtub and saw the amount of sweat on Crowley's face. 

"Crowley..." Aziraphale put a hand to his own face and almost teared up. Crowley looked up to him, his yellow eyes filling with tears. 

"It's gone." Crowley whispered, a hand on his stomach. 

Aziraphale's lip quivered, he dodged the blood and sat beside Crowley, putting an arm around him. "I'm so sorry, my dear." 

"I can feel it." Crowley didn't care about letting his tears fall. He felt his heart clench as his chest heaved as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, angel."

"It's not your fault." Aziraphale kissed his temple, "It's just one of those things that happens."

Crowley sighed heavily, leaving his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, his hands clutching his stomach as blood leaked out between his legs, staining the floor underneath him red. 

 

Crowley's eyes soon closed and he drifted off into an unpleasant sleep. He carried the demon to the bedroom and laid him gently on the covers, covering his shaking frame with a blanket. He laid a kiss on his forehead and returned to the bathroom. Aziraphale mournfully cleaned the blood from the floor, sighing at the sight, he felt his tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Oh, my dear..." Aziraphale whispered as he sat by Crowley's side. He brushed his thumb over Crowley's knuckles, he frowned about how pale his demon was. He planted a kiss on Crowley's forehead and miracled the pain away, at least the physical pain... the emotional pain would never leave. It would never leave either of them. Some things just could not be healed. 

 

Crowley opened his eyes, groaning but then he saw Aziraphale sitting on a chair next to his bed. Crowley didn't have to say anything, Aziraphale took him into his chest. Crowley let the tears fall, he didn't care. 

"Shh, shh, dear, I'm not leaving you." Aziraphale whispered into his ear. 

Crowley's chest heaved again, sobbing with salty tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I really am." 

"It wasn't your fault."

"No, it was." Crowley sighed. 

Aziraphale then finally noticed the bruise around Crowley's eye, "Who did this to you?" 

"A couple of demons." Crowley mumbled. "I'm sorry." 

Aziraphale sighed but held onto the demon a little bit tighter. If he ever saw those demons again then... well, he may be an angel but he bent the rules when it came to Crowley, after all their love was forbidden. An angel and a demon was entirely unheard of. A forbidden love but the best love Aziraphale had ever known. 6000 years... 

"I love you, my dear." Aziraphale tenderly told him, breathing his scent in. He smelled of home. 

Crowley sighed, snuggling further into him, "I love you too." 


End file.
